


The Bookcase Incident

by human_nature (AllyHR)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Furniture, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyHR/pseuds/human_nature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sixth Doctor and Peri attempt to assemble a bookcase.  Based on a Tumblr prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bookcase Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "Imagine your OTP getting really confused while trying to build IKEA furniture. "
> 
> Enjoy!

“All I’m saying, Doctor,” Peri began as she watched him attach another piece, “is that maybe you should read the instructions.” 

The Doctor huffed. “Instructions? _Instructions?!_ Peri, I am a Time Lord. I believe I possess the necessary amount of intelligence required to assemble a primitive bookcase.”

“Then is it supposed to be upside down?”

The Doctor turned back to the bookcase and gaped. 

“Ah…could you perhaps hand me the instructions, Perpugilliam?”


End file.
